The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Today, enterprise computer systems are often built on cloud computing platforms. To protect workloads running on such a cloud computing platform against infiltration and data exfiltration attacks, various security solutions that perform deep content inspection of network traffic streams are applied. Until recently, most public cloud computing platforms are implemented using general-purpose processors (a processor that is not tied to or integrated with a particular language or piece of software), such as Intel 8086 (x86) processors. Now, more public computing platforms are incorporating higher-performance hardware components, such as field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) or graphics processing units (GPUs). It would be helpful to take better advantage of such higher-performance implementation to offer stronger security solutions for cloud computing platforms or other similar networked systems.